


Moth to a Flame: Chapter Three

by gemini_cole



Series: HenryxPoppy [5]
Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_cole/pseuds/gemini_cole





	Moth to a Flame: Chapter Three

Moth to a Flame: Chapter Three

 

 

            “I _cannot_ believe he just said yes like that,” Poppy huffed to herself as she yanked a dress off of a hanger in her closet. Holding it to her frame, she rejected it immediately. Muttering to herself as she flicked through the options, “Too dressy, not dressy enough, nothing floral, nope, no, no.” She finally settled on a slate blue one-shoulder dress that matched her eyes nearly perfectly. Pulling her hair back into a sleek ponytail, she double checked her makeup in the entryway mirror as slipped into her heels and grabbed her purse, just in time to open the door to Ben.

            “Hello, darling. You look positively ravishing tonight.” He smiled down at her as he slipped his arm around her waist, stooping slightly to kiss her cheek.

            “Do we really have to do this? Can’t we blow them off?”

            Benedict frowned down at her. “Of course we can’t blow them off. Its just dinner, darling. Why are you acting like this is the end of times?”

            “Because I’d rather eat my purse as an appetizer and my shoes as a main course if it meant I didn’t have to endure Jessica for the next few hours.”

            Benedict paused as he opened the car door for her. “She’s not that bad, is she?”

            “You weren’t there for all of our conversation this afternoon. She makes me feel like I was walking around with toilet paper on my shoe or something. She just seems like one of those women who hate other women. My gut instinct is not to trust her. Or like her, for that matter.”

            Ben booped her nose as he started the car, replying, “Darling, you know I adore you, and your gut. But you need to tell your gut to cool its heels for the night, because we’re going to dinner.”

            They pulled up to The Ivy a few minutes later. Upon entering the restaurant, Poppy scanned the crowd, hoping against hope that Henry might have had the same thought and blew them off. She stifled her sigh of disappointment upon seeing him at the bar, wearing a dark blue button up with the sleeves cuffed to his elbows, a charcoal grey waistcoat, and matching trousers. As she watched, he turned slightly, noticing them there at the entrance. He held up the drink in his hand in a half-hearted salute as Ben and Poppy began to make their way over to him.

            Ben was the first to speak, jovially clapping Henry on the back and asking, “What’re you drinking mate?” Motioning to the bartender he yelled, “two more of the same.” Turning to Poppy, he asked, “Darling? What did you want to drink?”

            “Vodka martini, two olives.”

            The answer was out of Henry’s mouth before Poppy could even reply. Gaping at him slightly, she nodded her assent at Benedict. Turning back to Henry, she finally asked, “So where’s Jessica?”

            “Here I am! Hope you didn’t start the fun without me!”

            All three of them turned in time to see Jessica striding over to them, grinning manically. She slid between the three of them wrapping her arms around Henry and kissing him soundly. Turning back to face Benedict, she replied, “I was across the street at Chanel for a fitting. I didn’t see the point in dragging my poor man with me. How are you, Benny? Can I call you Benny? It’s so much more fun than Benedict!” With that she leaned over to kiss him coquettishly on both cheeks, leaving lipstick smudges. Poppy gritted her teeth as she reached for a napkin. Handing it silently to Ben, she watched as he blushed, rubbing at his cheeks ineffectually as he stuttered, “mm, ummm, yeah. Yes, ok. Benny’s fine, sure.”

            With that, a hostess appeared at Henry’s shoulder. “Mr. Cumberbatch? Your table is ready, sir. If you’ll just follow me?”

            Poppy was pretty sure greater words had never been spoken. Gulping her drink, she set the empty glass on the bar and muttered, “lets get this date from hell done and over with.”  Ben shot her a quelling look as she reluctantly followed the rest of the group to the table, knowing this was just the beginning of a long night.

            The rest of the dinner felt like it was moving at a snail’s pace. Poppy, with the help of two additional martinis, managed to keep some semblance of a smile on her face throughout the appetizer and main courses. It helped that Jessica talked enough for all of them, so she really didn’t have to do anything else. Poppy let her eyes wander a bit, taking in the scene at the restaurant, watching people enjoy their food, laughing at private jokes, or enjoying a romantic evening. She envied them. Her night would be so much better if she were just here with Ben. Or better yet, home.

Poppy snapped out of her reverie at the approach of the waiter to clear their dinner plates. Smiling pleasantly, he asked, “Dessert for anyone?”

Poppy smiled back at him. Dessert always was her favorite part of any meal. The Ivy was no exception to this, as she loved their flourless chocolate cake.

“No actually, I think that will be all, tonight. Thank you though.”

Ben’s words were out before Poppy could open her mouth. Poppy shot him a dirty look before she announced, “Actually, I’d love a piece of the flourless chocolate cake, if you still have some?”

Henry cleared his throat, adding, “I’d love a piece too, please.”

The waiter smiled and nodded, walking away quickly, sensing that either of them might be persuaded to change their minds at any moment.

Jessica smiled archly at her. “Oh, honey. Really? You know what they say: A moment on the lips, a lifetime on the hips. Benny, really,  you need to control your woman!”

Ben paused for a moment before nodding. “Darling, are you sure? I mean, it was all fine and good this summer, but you’re getting ready to start shooting soon.”

“ _Traitor.”_ Poppy thought to herself. She forced herself to stay calm, replying brightly, “I was filming this summer and I was fine, remember? Besides, I ran five miles today, and had a salad for lunch. I’ve been looking forward to this cake all afternoon, since you made the reservation. I’m going to enjoy every single bite.”

At that moment the waiter returned, setting the plates in front of Poppy and Henry with a flourish, and setting the check on the table. As Jessica shook her head mournfully at every bite, Ben settled the bill and drained the last of his drink.

The foursome left the restaurant together, standing in the evening chill. Ben turned to Henry and asked, “Fancy a post-dinner smoke?” Henry shrugged and took the proffered cigarette from Ben, bending to the lighter he held open.

At this, Jessica linked arms with Poppy and said, “Darling, come with me. I have to go back to Chanel and pick up my dress. Maybe we can find something that suits you. Winking at her, she started pulling Poppy across the street, yelling cheerfully, “Be back soon or not at all gentlemen, you know how we women are!”

Upon entering the store, Jessica dropped Poppy’s arm and strode over to the discreet side table that served as a cash register. While she waited Poppy glanced at a few of the dresses. While beautiful, she knew that with Hannah to take care of, Chanel was out of her price range, with the exception of gifts or the occasional splurge. Still, “ _a girl could dream_ ,” she thought. As she held a dress against herself, looking in the mirror, Jessica piped up from behind her.

“That would look awful on you. Just an FYI.”

“Thanks.” Poppy replied, drily.

“Just so you know, darling. I’m on to you.”

Poppy spun around to look at her. “What do you mean ‘you’re on to me’?”

Jessica glared down at her. She was only a couple inches taller than Poppy, but with the added height of heels, it seemed like she was towering over her. Enunciating her words carefully, she replied, “I. Am. On. To. You. You and Henry, your past, everything. I know it all, and I’m here to tell you that if you think you can just waltz back here after a summer away and think you can pick up where you left off, you are wrong. Dead wrong.”

Poppy took a step back. Slowly and deliberately she hung the dress back up as she tried to formulate a coherent thought. Finally she looked Jessica square in the eyes, as she replied, “I don’t know what you think you know, but here’s the thing. Henry and I? Whatever we were doesn’t exist anymore. He’s with you, and I’m happy with Benedict. Let’s leave it at that, shall we?” Poppy made a move to leave, but Jessica grabbed her arm, yanking her back abruptly.

“I _see_ the way he looks at you. Don’t deny it!”

Poppy jerked her arm away as she hissed back, “I don’t _see_ anything. We work together, that’s it. If you have a problem with Henry and the way he looks at me, take it up with him.”

Jessica sneered at Poppy, crossing her arms and adjusting her purse on her shoulder. “I don’t need to discuss anything with him. Henry is my meant-to-be. My “Prince Charming.” I mean, look at him, he looks straight out of a Disney movie! Now, my first job as his Princess? It’s to make him forget all about you. I mean, why would he want a “wannabe” like you, when he can have the “real deal” like me?”

            Poppy rolled her eyes as Jessica did the air quotes sign after each word, and sighed as she continued, “So I’m starting by telling you to get lost. I know you still have to work together, and I’ll deal with it if I have to, but if I have my way? Henry will be on to bigger and better things by the end of this season. He and I are going to be the next ‘Brangelina.’ So get lost, Princess.”

Poppy stared at Jessica in shock for a moment, before breaking into near hysterical giggles. “Princes and Princesses? Disney movies? Who are you, then? Ariel? Does that make me Ursula? Wait, I can’t be Ursula, since you just called me Princess. So which am I? The Princess, or powerful all-knowing sorceress? I guess they both had great hair, so I come out a winner there. Wow, you really do live in your own little world, don’t you?”

Plastering a fake smile on her face as she headed for the door, she tossed over her shoulder, “it might not be my world yet, but you’ll regret it if you get in the way of how I choose to live it.”

Poppy followed behind her, grinning and shaking her head as she began humming “Poor Unfortunate Souls” under her breath. She almost pitied Henry this time. He was in deep and he didn’t even know it.

 


End file.
